Phantom Rider
by heath 999
Summary: There's corruption in the Elite Four, there's a traitor that's controlling everything that happens in the Pokemon World... Nobody knows about this problem, except two people, and one's supposedly dead... Please R+R! *COMPLETE!*
1. A Snake in the Grass

Phantom Rider: Prologue  
  
A/N: This is my first pokemon story, so please don't flame. This is sort of like an AU, Ash is a pokemon master, but he quit. All will be explained later on. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere On Route 1: A Year After Ash Quit the Pokemon League  
  
~??? POV~  
  
The warm breath of Midnight Thunder tickling my face wakes me up.  
  
I giggle, and very gently push the Ponyta's head away from my face.  
  
I open my eyes to see the fiery red eyes staring back at me, with the blue flames lighting up the area.  
  
"Morning," I whisper softly, slowly sitting up and running a hand over my face.  
  
I wince as I feel the scar that runs from the bottom of my cheek to the top of my forehead.  
  
It still hurts after two years.  
  
A Team Rockets bullet was the thing that did this to me.  
  
They also took my parents.  
  
I live now in a mystery, every enemy, including the gangsters that almost took my life when I fled the Elite Four, fears me.  
  
I'm the Phantom Rider.  
  
Buddy, my Growlithe, growls deeply in his throat, alerting me that there's some gangsters close by.  
  
Quickly, I grab onto the saddle and bridle, slipping it on Midnight Thunder without a second thought.  
  
I check to make sure that all of my six occupied pokeballs on my belt are still there.  
  
I slip on the hood and the mask, covering the lower part of my face.  
  
Satisfied, I hop on, and soon we're galloping towards the known location. Buddy leading the way, easily keeping ahead of us even though Midnight has the speed of a Rapidash.  
  
I stop at the top of a hill, seeing the culprit trying to steal a kid's pokemon.  
  
He's going to pay for this.  
  
I watch as the kid's pokemon fight valiantly, and fall one by one to the more experienced Rocket.  
  
Time to turn the tables.  
  
I snap my fingers, and Buddy immediately lets out a Roar, and both of the figures turn to me.  
  
I sit tall, the blue flames of Midnights mane and tail contrasting sharply to the black coat. A Growlithe, which would easily be mistaken for an Arcanine, size-wise, sitting next to me.  
  
With a flick of my wrist, two pokeballs go sailing into the air, Buddy already charging down the hill for the Rocket.  
  
My Charizard, Charmy, appears in a flash of light. Roaring as he does a Fire Blast on the Rockets pokemon. The next one to appear is Sue, Buddy's mother, twice the size of a normal Arcanine.  
  
She leaps for the Rocket without a second thought, jaws clamping around his arm before he has a chance to react.  
  
Buddy, with a roar, is right behind her, clamping on the leg. No matter what, I don't kill, I make the Rockets regret crossing paths with me, but I don't kill.  
  
After a few minutes, I whistle, calling off my pokemon. As Buddy and Sue come running back, with the Rockets pokebelt and Charmy's pokeball clamped between their teeth.  
  
I trained them well.  
  
I reach for another pokeball on my waist, tossing a pokemon that I worked with ever since I snatched it from another ex Team Rocket member.  
  
I give it to the trainer, knowing that the kid from the way that his pokemon fought for him was a kind of kid to trust.  
  
Then, without anything else said or done, I turn Midnight Thunder around and trot away.  
  
Two years ago, I was a prestigious member of the Elite Four.  
  
A year before that, my parents were alive.  
  
Team Rocket ruined everything.  
  
There's corruption in the Elite Four.  
  
There's also a traitor.  
  
And, even if it kills me  
  
I will stop that traitor.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: If it's pretty confusing right now, it will be straightened out later on in the story. Please review. 


	2. Memorial and Arguments

Phantom Rider: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I decided to update once a week, so expect a chapter up next week on Friday. The next few chapters might be dull, but it covers the bases on what the plot is for the fanfic. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, I'm too lazy to write the same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Phantom Rider's POV~  
  
I ride into the ruins of the place that used to be called Pallet Town.  
  
There was a new town with the same name and all, but these ruins were left for a memorial for the two people who died here.  
  
My parents.  
  
On this date.  
  
I toss out Sue's pokeball, and she immediately starts howling in sadness like she did when she found out that her beloved owners died...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I walked a long Route 1 Buddy trotting beside me.  
  
I chuckled: "Eager to see your mom again, big guy?" I asked the eager two- year-old puppy.  
  
He barked happily, running ahead looking for anything to chase.  
  
A few minutes later, I heard a roar.  
  
I sprinted the rest of the way, stopping dead in my tracks in horror.  
  
The whole town was on fire.  
  
"All water pokemon, GO!!!" I hollered rapidly letting loose all my water pokemon.  
  
They didn't need any orders; they just started to blast at the fire.  
  
A scream pierced the air, and I saw Buddy latched onto the arm of a man who's trying to escape.  
  
A rocket.  
  
"Charmy and Nicky show that guy why he just made the biggest mistake of his life." I hollered, letting loose my Charizard and Pidgeot.  
  
Charmy roared in anger at the sight of his master's hometown being burned to the ground, instantly taking flight to the culprit.  
  
Nicky stayed long enough for me to write and attach a note to her leg about the happenings to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy at Viridian before taking flight.  
  
The flames died down, and I immediately released all of my ground and fighting pokemon.  
  
Thank goodness all my pokemon come with me everywhere.  
  
I'm the only trainer anywhere to legally do that.  
  
I dig through the rubble of my house, looking for any signs of life.  
  
I find my parents Arcanine, Sue, at the top almost immediately, and Buddy whimpered and started licking her face at the sight of his mother.  
  
She's covered in burns, and barely breathing.  
  
One handed, I reached and tossed out my poke ball containing Hawk, my Fearow, and in minutes, she's flying to the nearest Pokemon Center with Sue carefully strapped on her back.  
  
I looked at the rubble that used to be my house.  
  
I'm afraid to continue on.  
  
If Sue was like that, what will my parents look like when I finally rescue them?  
  
I'm afraid to know.  
  
I searched through the rubble for what seemed like ages, but only took about a half-hour.  
  
Only to never find my parents...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I close my eyes and hang my head in grief. Thanks mainly to the efforts of my water pokemon, and some fast thinking done by me, everyone else was saved.  
  
That was the biggest blow.  
  
Not including the one that the culprit that Buddy did stop, did start the fire and was a member of Team Rocket.  
  
They were after me.  
  
The traitor in the Elite Four knew I was too much of a threat to him, and set out to kill me.  
  
Like he does for all of the trainers with potential.  
  
I clench my hand into a fist, only if Midnight Thunder trusted me during that time, only if I flew instead of walking, I could've saved my only family.  
  
They're going to pay for what they did to me,  
  
and the other trainers that died in their hands.  
  
I promise that.  
  
I slowly get up, noticing the sun setting on the day of the anniversary of my parent's death.  
  
Soon, I'm trotting away on Midnight Thunder from the final resting place of my parents, as I notice a shape flying overhead.  
  
I look up to see a Dragonite, with a figure perched on top.  
  
I automatically reach for an Ultra Ball on my belt, and then relax when I recognize the figure on top.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" I yell at her angrily, glaring at one of my few allies in this whole ordeal.  
  
Clair glares back at me, her eyes glaring icy daggers "You shouldn't be here, he might chase after you."  
  
I snort, "He doesn't even know who I am, so I don't have to worry." I say, running a hand over my hair.  
  
"He has the best spy network to work with, he even now has a bounty with your I.D. on your head. HE KNOWS." Clair emphasis the last words with a note of caution and worry in her voice.  
  
"You worry too much," I growl, "he couldn't get a hundred feet close to me without Buddy sensing him." Buddy reaches up and nuzzles my hand in thanks for the compliment, and I gently start patting him.  
  
"You could be surrounded with a hundred Rockets right this second, and even you can't fight that much. You shouldn't have come here. Your cockiness will be the end of you." She says, glaring from her perch.  
  
"And your lack of faith in me will be yours!" I retort.  
  
"Everyone's depending on you, especially the Johto leaders, you're our ticket in breaking away from the Elite Four. That's the only reason why we're helping you in the first place." She snarls.  
  
"Don't blame me that the Elite Four invaded and took over Johto without permission, denied all charges, and made it look like you VOLUNTARILY joined the Pokemon League. It was your fault that you underestimated them, and you refused to join any other way." I snap, clenching my hands into fists.  
  
There's silence as we glare at each other in the short amount of space that seems like a football field.  
  
"The Pokemon League we knew was corrupt, way before you were even born, so don't ask why we kept in hiding for all those years." She says.  
  
"It's still corrupt, Clair, and there's nothing that can be done until Team Rocket is disbanded." I say.  
  
"Then stop fighting all these Grunts! Every person you save kills another six people!" Clair yells.  
  
"Do you have any other bright ideas?! I sure don't! I can't go back and fight them that are the rules; only a trainer can fight through once after they won! It also says that even if you quit or get booted, the rule still applies!"  
  
"Forget the rules! Rules are made to be broken! You have a different identity than before! You can re-enter as the Phantom Rider! Nobody will know! Except him, and he can't stop you as long as you're a different person! The only way to kill a three-headed dragon is to cut off its main head!"  
  
The tension between us is so thick it can be cut with a knife; Buddy and Midnight Thunder can feel it too. Growling and dancing uneasily in place, respectively.  
  
"... I will think about it, good luck." I say, turning away.  
  
"Good luck," I barely hear Clair say as I gallop away.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That basically set the plot up for the story. Next chapter up in a week, please review until then. 


	3. Death and Search

Phantom Rider: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to drag, but it has a shocking ending to it, and finishes the touches of the plot. Please review and Happy Holidays everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I ride carefully around the outskirts of Saffron City.  
  
This is the most dangerous part of all of Kanto. With one of the most powerful psychics here ever known.  
  
Sabrina.  
  
This is where the most trainer deaths happen. I think that there's some connection with the Elite Four and Sabrina, but I'm not sure.  
  
An agonized cry interrupts my thoughts, and Buddy roars a second before silencing.  
  
Something big just happened.  
  
I don't have to ask Midnight Thunder to go, he's already galloping ahead to the clearing ahead, Buddy keeping stride with us.  
  
Thunder stops dead in his tracks at the sight of the body.  
  
It's a trainer, judging from the pokeballs on his waist and the five badges on his shirt, about fifteen years old.  
  
He's dead, I can tell from here.  
  
I dismount and slowly walk to him, there's a pool of blood already gathering around him.  
  
"Buddy, is there any other scent around here than this kid?" I ask, carefully searching the kid for his trainer's license.  
  
Buddy whimpers sadly, confirming my worst fears...  
  
A psychic did this.  
  
They teleported in, killed the trainer, and teleported out, probably with an Alakazam, who has the most intelligence and accuracy, and other than the one I have, Sabrina's the only one I know with one in this area.  
  
'Every person you save kills another six people!' Clair's mocking voice comes back to haunt me.  
  
She's right, there's nothing that can be done fighting the rockets one by one.  
  
I look up, for the first time in a long time ever since the day that assassin bullet grazed me, having the fire that has so long left me return.  
  
I stand up, reaching for Nicky's pokeball.  
  
She coos softly and sadly at the sight of the dead trainer lying on the ground as soon as she materializes.  
  
"Nicky, fly to Officer Jenny in Saffron, and give her this note," I say, writing down the vital information about my theory of the trainers death, our location, and something else that is vitally important to be transferred to one of her relatives. "I'm going to be in New Bark Town when you're finished, so find me there."  
  
She cheeps softly, taking flight as soon as the note is attached.  
  
"Mystic, go!" I say, reaching for a pokeball in my backpack and releasing one of my other flying types.  
  
My Xatu appeared in a flash of light, its psychic eyes looking at me for orders as I gently stroke its head feathers. "Up for a long trip?" I ask it as I reach for Buddy's dust-covered, and rarely used pokeball.  
  
Buddy snarls at the sight at the most hated object in his life. "Oh, chill, it's only going to be for a short time, and then I'll let you out, unless if you want to cross the water with me." I say with a smile.  
  
Buddy growls, but allows me to recall him. Shaking my head at his stubbornness, I untack Midnight Thunder and recall him without any problems.  
  
Never train a baby pokemon with a pokeball as punishment; you'll regret it later.  
  
Hopping on Mystic, we fly rapidly to Indigo League.  
  
I grin as I recall Mystic, if Clair or any of my allies knew how close I was to the place where I am most wanted dead or alive, I would never hear the end of it.  
  
It's quiet right now, but in a month, it's going to be hopping with trainers that want to fight in the Indigo League Championships.  
  
I don't have much time...  
  
On that thought, I let out Mike, my Lapras, and soon we're rapidly Surfing across the water.  
  
I pat him, "enjoying your time out?" I ask with a chuckle as I spot land.  
  
He lets out a soft wail of content and happiness as he lands, "don't worry, during the next month you're going to get plenty of exercise." I say, offering him a poketreat before recalling him.  
  
A nudge on my shoulder makes me jump as I turn to see Nicky standing there. "Good job, and good time, too. I know what you want, so here." I say, offering another one to her as I climb on.  
  
I don't have to tell her where to go she already knows the location...  
  
Mount Silver.  
  
I trudge through the darkened cave, only Buddy and Sheep, my Ampharos who knows Flash keeping me company.  
  
I walk to the hiding place of the only other living trainer who defeated and quit the Elite Four.  
  
He's at the end of a long corridor, staring at the wall, a Raichu huddled behind him.  
  
He turns to my footsteps, his jaw dropping at the sight of me.  
  
"Y-y-you're alive?" He asks me, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes I am." I say quietly, my voice echoing across the cavern.  
  
"I don't believe it, when the Elite Four announced your death..." he trails off, head hanging.  
  
"I know."  
  
We stare at each other across the distance.  
  
I finally decide to break the tension...  
  
"Hello, Ash."  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Now that you're totally shocked, please review, and next chapter up in a week, and Happy Holidays everyone. 


	4. Confrontation

Phantom Rider: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I'm going to on vacation for the next week, so I can't update until the tenth of the next year. You're all going to hate me after this chapter, but I can't help that I like to end with cliffhangers. Please review and Happy New Year.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just my character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Phantom Rider's POV~  
  
We stare at each other for what seems like eternity across the gap.  
  
Ash finally turns away, staring again at the wall. "I can't go back, you know that, not after what they did to Pikachu."  
  
"Do you want the same thing to happen to another trainer? Or what happened to Gary? Do you want those things to happen?" I ask.  
  
Silence is my only answer.  
  
"Or what happened to me?" I ask more softly, "Every day someone else is killed, or ends up hurt because of the Elite Four. What I'm doing isn't enough, and you know that as well as I do, it's beyond the time that we need to reclaim the title that we lost. I can't do it without you there as backup in case I get into trouble."  
  
"..."  
  
I turn around, whistling softly for Buddy my Growlithe to come, "You have a month to decide."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next month is hard for my pokemon and me.  
  
All day and night they trained, during the day I wandered around, coaching the less-experienced ones in my group in their battles against wild pokemon.  
  
At night, my more experienced ones trained all night long while I slept.  
  
I trust them enough to train alone. They get more experience without me being there, they learn to improvise in battles.  
  
Which the Elite Four don't believe in that kind of training.  
  
Then, before I knew it, the day came...  
  
The day before the championships.  
  
I wake up to see all of my pokemon surrounding me.  
  
I look at all of them slowly, taking them in.  
  
From the Butterfree to the Snorlax...  
  
I've trained and raised them all.  
  
My dad's old Umbreon, Shadow affectionately starts nuzzling my arm.  
  
I pat her as I speak to all of my pokemon.  
  
"There's no turning back now, I know that this is going to be a hard road to be taken, but this needs to done. We've seen the corruption and damage of the Elite Four, and we know that it needs to be changed. No matter what happens, I'm proud of all of you for helping through this, and wanting to finish this."  
  
All of them made their noises of agreement, and I recalled them all except Nicky.  
  
Soon, we're overhead Indigo Plateau...  
  
Nicky lands, and the trainers around her start immediately muttering at the sight of the Pidgeot.  
  
Or maybe the figure on top.  
  
Ignoring the mutters, I recall Nicky, and let Buddy out for company, which the Growlithe snarls as soon as he spots all the trainers staring at his master.  
  
I smile as all the side conversations dies down immediately as I walk into the Pokemon Center.  
  
Of course, as soon as I step into the building, the conversations start up again.  
  
I catch little bits of it as I walk up to the front desk.  
  
"It's the Phantom Rider! What is she doing here?"  
  
"I don't believe it,"  
  
"She saved my life a year ago...."  
  
I smile at the last bit, and reach Nurse Joy, whose openly gaping at the sight of me.  
  
"I would like to sign up for the Indigo League Championships," I say quietly, handing over my trainer's license.  
  
"... Well, er... okay, where's your badges?" She asks, still staring in shock at my masked face.  
  
I remove a piece of cloth from my backpack, carefully unfolding it to show all sixteen badges to shock her once more.  
  
"You're signed up, competition starts tomorrow." Joy says, handing the needed information to me before I turn and leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stretch out into a clearing, far away from the other trainers, a fire cheerfully lighting up the area.  
  
All of my pokemon were either training or snoozing away under the stars with me.  
  
Buddy nudges my arm, and I raise it enough so he can get his head and front paws onto my chest, my arm resting loosely around his neck with my hand on my stomach.  
  
Smiling, and feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time, I fall asleep, not worrying about what tomorrow is going to bring.  
  
Little do I know that someone's watching me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
A figure skulks in the shadows, totally oblivious to the pokemon that are sleeping in the clearing.  
  
The pokemon, however, are not his target.  
  
He heard from trainers that the Phantom Rider had entered the Indigo League Championship.  
  
He wants to confirm it.  
  
A twig snaps, and he holds his breath as the Growlithe resting on her chest stirs for a second before relaxing.  
  
He walks into the clearing, not making another sound, when he reaches the sleeping figure, he notices that her hood and mask are off, and her face can be seen.  
  
He gasps in surprise as he recognizes the figure.  
  
For the Phantom Rider is no other than...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know, you're all going to hate me now for the rest of eternity, and to make it worse, I'm going to be on vacation, so I can't update until two weeks from now. Until then, Happy New Year, and please review. 


	5. Phantom Rider's Story

Phantom Rider: Chapter 4   
  
A/N: I'm kind of zoned-out right now due to tiredness, so if this chapter sucks, I have an excuse. Vacation was fun, but it's back to writing now, and this chapter will explain everything. Well, mostly everything, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Come back to me in a week, I'll be out of this coma then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
The Phantom Rider was none other than the supposed to be dead Pokemon Master...  
  
Sara Giles.  
  
Suddenly, the girl jolts awake, grabbing his arm in such a way that could shatter bones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
I stare at the figure before me, barely able to distinguish him in the firelight.  
  
I relax, realizing that I saw him before, and he's no threat to me as I let go of his arm.  
  
"Tracy Sketchit..." I say softly, as he stands there in a kind of numb disbelief as Buddy comes up and starts licking his hand.  
  
He stumbles back, obviously scared, "It's okay, if you were a threat, Buddy wouldn't be this friendly towards you." I say, gesturing to the Growlithe, "and sorry about grabbing your arm like that, it's an automatic reaction."  
  
He hesitates, and then sits down across from me on the other side of the clearing.  
  
"You're in the safest place that you can ever get, and I trust you with my secret. After all, you are the only person who has a drawing of me as the Phantom Rider." I say, smiling at his shocked expression.  
  
"That was nothing, I mean, anyone can try it if they're good pokemon watchers." He says, blushing.  
  
"But you succeeded, and that separates you from the others."  
  
He glances at me, curiosity shining in his eyes. "What happened to you?"  
  
I lean forward, my hazel eyes boring right at him as I stir the dying embers. "I will tell you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I was born and raised in Pallet Town. Not the town that you think is Pallet now, but the ruins of the original town, where the now-retired Professor Oak started his work. Two years before Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak were born. My parents were poor; we had enough money to live on, but not much for anything else. The day that my journey was supposed to start was the day that my dad got fired from his job. I ended up being told that they couldn't afford me to go on my journey.  
  
Heartbroken, I wandered the nearby beach, only to find an abandoned Charmander drowning in the water. I rescued him with the help of a nearby Lapras, and soon I had not one pokemon, but two, the Lapras and Charmander became my starting pokemon. Professor Oak donated the money for the license and to help me out, and soon we were all on our way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What happened to the Lapras and Charmander?" Tracy asks.  
  
"They're both still with me, and actually the Charizard, Charmy, has never disobeyed me. We have a deep connection and understanding for each other that few trainers know about, and even less have with their pokemon. Ash has the same connection with his pokemon, especially Raichu." I explain.  
  
"You mean Pikachu," Tracy tries to correct me.  
  
"No, I'm getting to that part..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The next three years I trained and raised pokemon, some were abandoned, that's how I found Sue, my Arcanine, who went to my parents as a gift for their anniversary. Some were abused, Midnight Thunder, my famous Ponyta came to me after I defeated his trainer who was beating him because he refused to evolve. I earned all the badges, and was about to go to the Pokemon League Championships when disaster struck.  
  
I went to see them with the news that in a few days I was going to the Championship, only to find the whole town on fire. Thankfully with the efforts of my pokemon and I everyone was saved... except my parents."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's a moment of silence as these words were spoken.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tracy says quietly, "I never knew."  
  
"That was right before you joined Ash, there was no way you could've known." I say quietly, and then continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I didn't fight in the championships that year, instead I went on a rampage, attacking any Rocket that I saw. Many are permanently injured in my hands, and a few, I regret to say, died.  
  
Another thing that kept me from going was the inheritance my parents left me was something that totally convinced me to not compete. Apparently my dad was a pokemon master when he was my age. He never wanted me to become cocky and arrogant so he kept it a secret until the day he died. I his will he left me all of his pokemon, and a map of Johto."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Johto wasn't discovered back then." Tracy interrupts.  
  
"No, it was discovered, but Kanto didn't know about it, they had a barrier of some sort to try to keep trainers from entering. I don't know how my dad got through the barrier, but he trained and caught almost all of the new pokemon. He knew about a secret passageway that led to there, that's how I got to Johto."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I went through Johto, raising my pokemon and earning all the badges that year. At the end, the only way to get the last badge was to say an oath that you would never tell where you got the new pokemon. I agreed, and went back to Indigo Plateau, with all sixteen badges.  
  
That's where I made my mistake.  
  
I used my pokemon from Johto along with my other ones, we won, but it didn't come without a price.  
  
Two weeks after joining, I started to get threats and pressure from a member of the Elite Four, he knew that my pokemon weren't well-known, the ones from Johto. He wanted me to use them all the time, I refused, believing in a fair fight, and not overworking my pokemon. He told me that he controlled Team Rocket.  
  
I almost hit him at that point, he went to tell me that the fire that started at Pallet Town was under his orders, and he kills anyone that could overthrow him.  
  
I fled that night on my Pidgeot Nicky."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Giovanni threatened you?" Tracy asks, surprised.  
  
"No, Giovanni is second-in command. A member of the Elite Four is the leader, they just make Giovanni look like the leader to throw suspicion off him." I explain, and then continue...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In a year, the Pokemon League invaded Johto, I can't even imagine what their pokemon went through to get through the barrier, but they did.  
  
In that year, Ash was declared the winner of the Indigo Plateau Championships. He defeated the Elite Four with ease, using Pikachu to wipe out the competition. I knew that Ash was in danger, so I went out of hiding in Johto where I trained and was raising my pokemon.  
  
I got there just in time.  
  
Ash started to get threats from the same person who wanted me to use my Johto pokemon. The traitor wanted Pikachu to evolve. Ash refused, saying that it was Pikachu's decision. More threats came, but Ash held his ground.  
  
One night, the traitor put a Thunder Stone on Ash's Pikachu.  
  
Ash woke to Pikachu's scream as it was forced to evolve. He picked up the now Raichu and his pokebelt and fled Indigo Plateau.  
  
I found him running in the woods, stumbling and crying uncontrollably, with at least fifteen Rockets on his heels. One look at the Raichu in his arms explained everything, and I forced him to get on Nicky, and both of them flew to a location, which cannot be mentioned. My pokemon held off the Rockets long enough for me to escape myself on Charmy, my Charizard.  
  
It's been a year since that incident, and Ash and Raichu still hasn't gotten over it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Poor Ash..." Tracy comments sadly at the end.  
  
"Yes, I was hoping that Ash could be backup if something happened to me here, but even now it seems like he doesn't want to come back." I say, sighing in frustration at the thought of doing this alone.  
  
"Why did the traitor want Pikachu to evolve?" Tracy asks.  
  
"Pikachu was extremely powerful for it's breed. It was the only one to have a Thunder attack that can penetrate Rock-type pokemon, imagine what he can do as a Raichu. That's what the traitor wants, power." I explain sadly.  
  
"How did you become the Phantom Rider?"  
  
"I'm getting to that part...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"After Ash fled, and I barely made it out myself, a bounty was placed on my head, dead or alive. I got allies from the Johto League; they wanted to be out of the dominating Elite Four and the Pokemon League. As to answer your earlier question, they knew about the traitor and the corruption before I was even born, that's why they hid in secret.  
  
I went into hiding at one of the few last places where the Elite Four knew about, Mount Silver.  
  
That's where I almost met my downfall.  
  
A month after Ash fled the Elite Four, I was trotting around on Midnight Thunder, looking for any pokemon to fight, when something that felt like hot metal grazed my cheek, making me fall of the Ponyta into the bushes. I blacked out at that point, and the next thing I knew, a Rocket was standing over me, a rifle pointed at my head.  
  
Buddy attacked him, risking his life to save mine.  
  
With the last of my strength, I sent out Sue to help him out, and then passed out from blood loss. Somehow, Buddy and Sue managed to get me back on Midnight Thunder, and they went to the closest gym leader, Clair.  
  
They all managed to save my life that day.  
  
The Rocket, unfortunately, died in the skirmish.  
  
I realized at that point that there was something that needed to be done, and as soon as I recovered I got a disguise and trained my pokemon so they would come to me when I whistled, and within a month, I left to rescue trainers from the same fate that happened to Ash, Gary, and I."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow..." is the only thing that Tracy says at the end.  
  
"There's still one part of the story that hasn't been told." I say sadly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
I lean forward, my hazel eyes reflecting in the firelight as I gaze sadly into the flames as I say one word, "Gary..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gary was declared Pokemon Master after Ash fled the Elite Four. Both Ash and I sent messages telling him the dangers of staying there, but he was too cocky to listen, thinking that there was nobody that could stop him.   
  
That proved to be his downfall.   
  
Death threats came to him, saying drop his position, or end up dead. He refused for the longest time, and when he finally started thinking about leaving, it was too late.   
  
He was found dead in his bedroom the day that he was going to leave."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What happened to his pokemon?" Tracy asks at the end of the tale.   
  
"Nobody knows, it's assumed that they died with him." I say sadly, gazing at the rising sun.   
  
There's silence as these words are absorbed.   
  
"So, the Elite Four is an corrupt institution?" Tracy asks.   
  
I shake my head, "no, a MEMBER of the Elite Four is a traitor, he rules over them. He keeps them in line with fear. From the amount of trainer deaths, I would be afraid too." I admit.   
  
"So there's a traitor."   
  
"Yes," I turn to him, "and I have to show the traitor that he is not worthy of his title."   
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: These chapters are getting longer and longer. Sorry if this dragged, but it covered most of the questions that you've probably been asking. Please review. 


	6. Championship

Phantom Rider: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: (Dances around) YES!!! THIS IS THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER GOTTEN FOR A STORY!! Here! (Gives all the reviewers a platter of cookies each). Thanks Gema J. Gall, Carbonite4, Morban, and Thunder mouse pikachu for the constant revews. It's getting to the end, so keep on reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or it's characters just mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
I chew irritably on the eraser of my pencil.  
  
"You know, that's a bad habit," Tracy comments as he comes in carrying an armload of firewood.  
  
I shoot him an irritated look as I look up from studying the list of pokemon that my opponent uses. "And you never do the same thing."  
  
He shrugs and looks sheepish as he plops down next to me, "I never said that."  
  
I make a face at him as I go back to my notes.  
  
It's been about two weeks ever since I got here, and the competitions intense.  
  
Not including the fact that I have to go to every competition to see what the other competitors use.  
  
Well, at least tomorrow is the championship battle.  
  
Then, it's off to the Elite Four...  
  
If I can beat my opponent, which seems an impossibility right now.  
  
"Can't find a pattern?" Tracy asks sympathetically as he puts the wood into a teepee.  
  
"No, he never uses the same pokemon, never the same types, I'm totally stumped." I say, sighing in frustration as Sue starts the fire on the wood with her ember.  
  
"Let me see..." he says, as I hand over the notebook.  
  
"Found it," he declares two minutes later.  
  
I glare at him as he hands back my notebook with a triumphant smile. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
I shoot him a nasty glance as I look at the notebook, and then smack my hand against my forehead as I realize what it is. "I'm an idiot."  
  
I whistle as loudly as I can, and in a minute all my pokemon are around me.  
  
I study them carefully, some are raring to go, and some are about to drop on their feet. "All of the tired ones go."  
  
With a bit of grumbling, my pokemon that can't make it through another battle leave.  
  
I scan over them slowly; thinking about the ones that would work with type of strategy, "Bulldog," and instantly my Granbull comes bounding forward, eager to battle.  
  
"Muscle," Machamp is next.  
  
The last one should be one that's totally unexpected.  
  
"Sheep," my Ampharos completes the three.  
  
"Why Sheep?" Tracy asks as I recall all three of them to rest for tomorrow.  
  
"You'll see." I say with a mysterious smile as I stretch out and relax for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is it, folks, the championships. Two trainers have gotten this far, but only one will be declared the champion. Who will it be? The trainer Matthew Coddinagn who has battled his way easily through the ranks? Or the mysterious Phantom Rider who has appeared out of nowhere and seems to be dominating the competition."  
  
I ignore the roar of the crowd as I walk up to my opponent, Buddy eagerly trotting beside me.  
  
I offer my hand with a smile, even though it can't be seen through the mask: "Good luck."  
  
He smiles, and takes my hand without hesitating: "You too, and may the best trainer win."  
  
I turn and walk to the platform, feeling it slowly start to rise.  
  
Then in what seems in slow motion, the ref asks if we're ready.  
  
I take a deep breath...  
  
So much is riding on this.  
  
The fate of Johto, the fate of the Elite Four,  
  
and the fate of any trainer that might be considered a threat to the Pokemon League.  
  
Am I really ready for this?  
  
Without hesitating, I nod.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
"Go, Gengar!"  
  
"Go, Bulldog!"  
  
I smile as my opponent looks caught off guard at my choice of a Granbull, and realizes that I already have the upper hand.  
  
"Hypnosis!"  
  
"Close your eyes and use Crunch!" I snap, already knowing about the big weakness that my opponent has.  
  
I smile as he obeys, almost taking out Gengar.  
  
He hesitates, stuck on which move to use next: "Night Shade!"  
  
I shake my head sadly at his obvious mistake; I knew that he depended on one move too much.  
  
I wait until the move is completed, and then say: "Finish it, Crunch!"  
  
He winces as he recalls Gengar, "Go, Golem!"  
  
"Bulldog, return, and good job! Go, Muscle!" Machamp's next.  
  
"Earthquake!"  
  
"Cross-chop!"  
  
Muscle attacks first, laying a devastating attack on the Golem, almost at the point of knocking him out.  
  
The Golem's attack shook the stadium, and Muscle almost fell to the powerful attack.  
  
"Rest, Golem!"  
  
"Wait until he's asleep, and then lay it on him!" I order calmly.  
  
Muscle did just that, KO'ing Golem easily.  
  
"Go, Lapras!" He shouts recalling Golem and sending out the water/ice pokemon.  
  
I smile, that's the biggest mistake so far that he's made.  
  
"Muscle, return, great job! Go Sheep!" I yell, sending out my final pokemon, Ampharos.  
  
"Lapras, Sing!"  
  
"Try to..." I say just before the song starts, and Sheep is snoozing away.  
  
I smile, perfect.  
  
"Lapras, Ice Beam!"  
  
"Sleep Talk!"  
  
Matthew winces as a large amount of electricity comes down, frying the Lapras in an instant.  
  
When the electricity clears, it's shown who's the winner.  
  
"I don't believe it! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Phantom Rider defeated all her opponents' pokemon without losing one! Lets hear it for the new Champion!"  
  
I ignore the cheering crowd as I walk up to my opponent after returning Sheep. "Good job, you got me with that pattern, until a friend spotted it." I say with a smile, once more offering my hand.  
  
He smiles sheepishly as he takes my hand, "I thought nobody would find my pattern." He says.  
  
Then the press comes mobbing up. Buddy growling at the sight of such a crowd. "Phantom Rider! Who are you really?" "Why did you seem so determined to win the championships?" "What are you going to do know that you won the championships?"  
  
I say a simple sentence as I try to shove my way through the mob. "I'm going to defeat the Elite Four."  
  
The press tries to corner me, but a warning Roar from my Growlithe stops them, and I leave in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Couldn't you have been a little less cocky?" Tracy asks when I trudge back to the campsite, ten minutes after the championships.  
  
I shrug, "it shows the Elite Four that I'm another cocky trainer that seems to think highly of myself and my pokemon. Gary was the same way, but what they don't know is that I'm the complete opposite, and I'm hoping to beat them. Thanks again for pointing out the fact that Matthew depends too heavily on sleep attacks."  
  
"Who are you planning to use against Will tomorrow?" Tracy asks as I plop down, leaning against my favorite tree in the area.  
  
"Howler, my Houndoom, Shadow, my Umbreon, Fiery, my Typhlosion, Mousie, my Raichu, and Zapper my Electabuzz." I say, ticking them off with my fingers.  
  
"That's five, and you can use six." Tracy points out, stirring the fire.  
  
I sigh, "I know, and I need all of them in some sort of way. Will also has a new pokemon that he's using that I don't know about if the guidebook this year is right."  
  
Tracy frowns thoughtfully, "How good is Howler against Xatu's?"  
  
"Pretty good, he has problems when they use the Fly attack, but he seems to have recovered against trying to attack it."  
  
"What does Mousie know?"  
  
"Mega Kick, Thunder, Thunder Wave, and Agility. Why?" I ask, staring at him in confusion.  
  
"Use Howler and Mousie for backup. Put in one of your fire-types against his Ice or Grass. Mousie can KO any flying-type easily, and the Mega Kick could come in handy."  
  
I stare at him, "you're right. All fire types, come here!"  
  
Within minutes, they're all over.  
  
I study them, Sue and Buddy are out, I want to save them for Koga and his bug types. Charmy's out, saved for Karen. I want to save one for Koga's Forretreess, so I need to choose carefully.  
  
"You're going to use him?" Tracy asks in surprise as I recall all my chosen pokemon.  
  
"Sure, I want show the Elite Four I'm serious, so why not? Anyway, it might surprise him." I say with a smile as I settle down for the night.  
  
Ready to battle tomorrow.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm going to cover the Elite Four in very short chapters, I think that maybe this story is starting to drag, so I might not even cover all of the Elite Four. Please review. 


	7. Will

Phantom Rider: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: I'm having problems with my hard drive, so I might have to put this story on hold for a while. I apologize, and I'll keep you updated. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing as before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
I walk through the corridor, my footsteps echoing in the metal hallways, my ever-present Buddy next to me.  
  
I walk into the stadium, ignoring the roar of the crowd as I step in.  
  
Will walks in from the other side, eyes widening in surprise as he spots me, even with my mask on I can tell he recognizes me. "It's dangerous for you to be here." He protests, covering his portable mike with his hand.  
  
"I have to be here, so others behind me can get the same chance. You know things will never change until someone steps in, and that's me." I say, offering my hand.  
  
"I won't go down without a fight." He warns me with a smile, taking my hand and shaking it firmly.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say, then turn around and head to my platform.  
  
I reach the platform, and as it slowly rises, I scan the crowd.  
  
I smile as I recognize the Johto gym leaders lined up against the top of the bleachers, watching my every move.  
  
Not a big surprise that they showed up.  
  
"Ready?" The ref asks, and both of us nod at the same time.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
"Go Alakazam!"  
  
"Go Shadow!" I yell, sending out my Umbreon.  
  
He winces at the sight of the dark-type pokemon, knowing that I nailed him with his psychic-type pokemon.  
  
"Alakazam, Thunder!"  
  
"Faint Attack!"  
  
Alakazam strikes first, using agility that's surprising considering how fast Shadow is.  
  
She rolls out of the way, chittering something that sounds like: "Nah Nah Boo Boo!"  
  
I shake my head in amusement at Shadow's antics. Some things never change.  
  
"Shadow, have fun when we get back to the hotel room! Now, Faint Attack!" I order, purposely saying hotel room so the traitor wouldn't figure out where I'm hiding.  
  
She chitters again at the rebuke, and attacks Alakazam for all it's worth.  
  
He's almost fainted, but Will shakes his head. "Your Umbreon needs to get more disciplined."  
  
Shadow glares at Will, growling deeply in her throat.  
  
"Shadow, he's getting you distracted. Ignore him, and use Faint Attack once more to finish Alakazam off!" I yell.  
  
"Dodge and use Thunder to finish the thing off!" Will yells.  
  
But this time, Shadow attacks first, and with a swift blow, Alakazam's out.  
  
"Alakazam, return! Go, Slowbro!"  
  
So, the guidebook was right that there was a new pokemon that he uses.  
  
Better use the one that probably has the best chance.  
  
"Shadow, return, excellent job! Go, Mousie!"  
  
My Raichu comes out with a cry, sparks flying from her cheeks in eager anticipation for battle.  
  
"Slowbro, Psychic!"  
  
"Thunder!"  
  
The electricity comes down from the sky, giving the Slowbro quite a severe shock before it even realizes that the attack started.  
  
Then, Slowbro strikes.  
  
Mousie cries out as wave after wave of psychic energy hits her, and at the end of the attack, she's barely standing.  
  
I hesitate, wondering if I should recall her and send out another pokemon that's in better shape.  
  
"Mousie, are you okay?" I ask hesitantly, concern clearly in my voice.  
  
She lets out an enthusiastic: "Rai!" Showing me that she's willing to fight till the end.  
  
"Then one more time, Thunder!"  
  
The electricity comes flying down once more, engulfing the Slowbro in a way that makes me wince in sympathy.  
  
At the end of the devastating attack, it's clear that the Slowbro is in no shape to continue.  
  
"Slowbro, return! Go Exeggutor!"  
  
"Mousie return! Good work! Go Fiery!"  
  
My Typhlosion appears in a flash of light, roaring as he spots the Exeggutor.  
  
Will winces, "you know, I should change my pokemon every once in a while."  
  
I shrug, "makes you less predictable."  
  
"Well, I'll show you an unpredictably! Rollout!"  
  
"What the?!" I say in total surprise as it does the rock attack.  
  
"Does the word TM mean anything to you?" Will asks mockingly.  
  
"Fiery, try to dodge it, and use Fire Punch!" I say, mentally kicking myself for not remembering about that.  
  
He barely dodges the third attack, and I wince on how much Hit Points he lost. He then hits the Exeggutor with his fist on fire.  
  
I glance at the Hit Points for Exeggutor on the overhead board, about halfway there, not good.  
  
"Confusion!"  
  
"Another Fire Punch!"  
  
Fiery manages to attack first, knocking out the grass/psychic pokemon with a critical hit.  
  
I blow out my breath in relief.  
  
That was too darned close.  
  
Thank goodness for Scope Lens attached to him.  
  
"Typhlosion, return! I'm proud of you!"  
  
"Exeggutor, return! Go, Xatu!"  
  
"Go Howler!"  
  
My Houndoom appears with an eerie howl, making my hair stand on end.  
  
"Crunch!"  
  
"Drill Peck!"  
  
"Wait for an opening!" I shout.  
  
The Xatu dives, repeatedly pecking Howler. He simply reaches out and snaps his jaws shut around him, refusing to let go, and I wince in sympathy as the Xatu squawks in pain as Will is forced to recall him before he's seriously injured.  
  
"Clever, but deadly." He comments dryly as I recall Howler.  
  
"I didn't ask him to do that." I shrug, "it was his decision."  
  
"Well, you won't be able to do the same trick twice! Go Xatu!"  
  
"Go, Zapper!"  
  
My Electabuzz appears, smashing his fists against each other in eagerness.  
  
"Psychic!"  
  
"Thunder Punch!"  
  
The Xatu's eyes glow, preparing for the attack, Zapper attacks first, paralyzing him and almost knocking him out.  
  
Xatu doesn't get to do the attack he's completely paralyzed.  
  
"Quickly, before Xatu recovers! Another Thunder Punch!"  
  
He complies, and soon Will's recalling the psychic/flying pokemon while I recall Zapper.  
  
"You won't have a chance against my last pokemon! Go Jynx!"  
  
I smile in eager anticipation as I reach for my last pokeball, and toss out my last pokemon.  
  
"Go, Midnight Thunder!"  
  
There's shocked murmurs at the sight of the famous Ponyta, standing there ignoring the crowd as I told him to do last night.  
  
I feel a surge of pride; he's ready to battle.  
  
Will is openly gaping at the sight of the Ponyta, might as well use that to my advantage.  
  
"Fire Blast!"  
  
"Blizzard!"  
  
I wince as the storm hits, and when it clears, Midnight Thunder is encased in a block of ice.  
  
I lost.  
  
There's no way I can win now.  
  
"Good match, you almost..." Will trails off, and I look to see what he's staring at.  
  
The sight makes my jaw drop.  
  
In the place of a Ponyta that's frozen is a Rapidash.  
  
He evolved.  
  
I look at the icy-blue eyes, a horn that's longer than a usual Rapidash seeming like a natural extension on his forehead. The black coat rippling as his muscles move, looking like silk as he rears.  
  
The flames are at least three feet high on his neck and back, an icy-blue color. He's at least six feet tall, and his hooves look like small black diamonds, compared to the height.  
  
And he's mine.  
  
The shocked murmurs of the crowd rings in my ears, and the announcer babbling in my ears seems miles away.  
  
"You evolved," I murmur softly, and Midnight Thunder turns to me, pride shining in his eyes.  
  
"You evolved because you knew how important this was to me. Thank you." I murmur softly.  
  
I blink out of my trance, remembering that I'm in the middle of a battle.  
  
"Fire Blast!"  
  
"Try to dodge!" Will shouts a second too late.  
  
Faster than you can blink, the flames were gathered, and shooting towards Jynx. The colors of the flames are orange and black, one of the most powerful Fire Blasts I've ever seen.  
  
Jynx doesn't stand a chance.  
  
The roar of the crowd is deafening along with the groans of disappointment as I recall Midnight Thunder.  
  
"Good battle." I say, offering my hand.  
  
"Good battle." He echoes, taking my hand and shaking it. "I hope you make it to the end, I don't like him in charge as much as you do."  
  
I nod, "I know." I say simply, turning and leaving the stadium, already planning my battle for tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can I draw Midnight Thunder? Please?!" Tracy begs as soon as I step into the campsite.  
  
"It's his decision," I say firmly, tossing out the pokeball containing the newly evolved Rapidash.  
  
Soon, Tracy is happily drawing away while Midnight Thunder stands patiently eating a bucketful of his favorites: Carrots, apples and grain.  
  
"Thanks," Tracy says, eyes still glued to the paper.  
  
"No problem, but I would like a photocopy of him when you're done." I say, recalling Buddy so he can rest for Koga tomorrow.  
  
"I'll do better than that, I'll make two drawings, and give you one of them." He offers, whistling to the Rapidash so he can get a good sketch of his face.  
  
"Do it tomorrow, I want him to rest tonight." I say firmly, and he doesn't protest as he starts on the face.  
  
"Goodnight," I say sleepily, dreaming of Midnight Thunder and me galloping through the plains after the defeat of the Elite Four...  
  
I'm getting closer to the end.  
  
And the final battle.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Cool, huh? About the Rapidash? I thought it would be a nice touch. Exeggutor can learn Rollout, it's one of the TM's that can be taught to him. Please review. 


	8. Koga and Bruno

Phantom Rider: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing as the first chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is the second leg in a long uphill battle for the Phantom Rider! She managed to beat Will with a surprise evolution at the end! Will she have as hard of a time with Koga? Or will she beat him and be one step closer to every trainers goal?"  
  
I hate announcers they're really annoying.  
  
I walk up to my next obstacle, Koga patiently waiting for me already.  
  
"I knew that you were going to come back," he says, offering his hand.  
  
Will must have told everyone who I am.  
  
Except, of course, the traitor.  
  
He'll find out himself soon enough.  
  
I shake it without hesitation, bowing with respect to the ninja. "Good luck."  
  
"You too."  
  
Without another word, we head to our respectable platforms.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Begin!" The referee shouts when Koga and I nod.  
  
"Go, Ariados!"  
  
"Go Buddy!"  
  
Buddy comes bounding out from resting at my feet, eager for battle.  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
"Toxic!"  
  
"Dodge the poison and then use Flamethrower!" I shout, knowing full well the damage of Toxic on pokemon.  
  
Buddy tries to dart out of the way of the debilitating attack, yelping as it hits him right on target.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
Buddy barely manages to pull off a Flamethrower, the poison already taking its toll on him.  
  
"You can do it, Buddy, just do your best!" I say encouragingly, afraid to look at the board on how many hit points he has lost.  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
"Protect!"  
  
I hold my breath as Ariados tries to put up a barrier, knowing that if he succeeds, Buddy will faint.  
  
It fails.  
  
Buddy valiantly gathers the flames for the Flamethrower, and succeeds on fainting Ariados just before he collapses from the poison.  
  
"Buddy, return! I'm very proud of you!" I say recalling Buddy with a Max Revive in hand for him.  
  
"Go, Muk!"  
  
"Go Rocky!"  
  
My Golem appears in a flash of light, letting out a bellow in eagerness.  
  
"Earthquake!"  
  
"Dynamic Punch!"  
  
Rocky hits first, using the Quick Claw attached to him to send Muk reeling with his devastating attack.  
  
Muk doesn't have a chance to attack before it's knocked out.  
  
Koga returns Muk without a word, replacing it with Venomoth.  
  
"Rocky, come back, good job! Go Fireball!" I shout, sending out my Flareon.  
  
"Sludge Bomb!"  
  
"Fire Blast!"  
  
Fireball attacks first, sending the stick figure flames shooting towards the Bug/Poison pokemon, nearly knocking it out.  
  
Then, Venomoth strikes.  
  
The attack sends Fireball reeling, and I hold my breath, wondering if she can make it through.  
  
She lets out an eager: "Flar!" A minute later, showing that she's okay.  
  
I smile; she's a tough one.  
  
"Good, knock it out with Swift!"  
  
"Show it your Psychic!"  
  
Stars immediately shoot from behind Fireball, giving the Venomoth a brief glimpse of the attack before it faints.  
  
"You have a strong connection with your pokemon." Koga comments as we both recall our pokemon.  
  
"Thank you, you have the same with yours." I say, smiling at the comment.  
  
"Go Crobat!"  
  
"Go Jolter!"  
  
My Jolteon is next, coming out with a battle cry.  
  
"Quickly, use Rain Dance and then Thunder!"  
  
"Try to stop the second attack with Sunny Day!"  
  
Clouds gather from out of nowhere, and it starts to rain within seconds after the attack is ordered.  
  
I can see Crobat already trying to clear the skies up with Sunny Day.  
  
That is, before Jolter strikes with Thunder.  
  
A large bolt of electricity comes down, frying the Crobat in an instant, just as the skies clear up.  
  
Koga recalls the fainted Crobat with a scowl on his face: "that was clever on using two attacks at the same time."  
  
I shrug as I recall Jolter "all in a days work."  
  
"Well, you won't be able to beat my last one so easily! Go Forretress!"  
  
"Go Sue!"  
  
My Arcanine appears with a roar, eagerly eying the competition.  
  
"Rollout!"  
  
"I won't fall for the same trick twice, Koga! Extreme Speed to dodge, and then Flame Wheel!" I shout, remembering the battle with Will.  
  
Sue dodges the attack with ease, retaliating with her Flame Wheel, almost knocking Forretress out.  
  
"Double Edge!"  
  
"Another one!" I shout, knowing that Sue knew exactly what I meant.  
  
The flames wrap around Sue as she does another Flame Wheel, completely knocking out Koga's last pokemon and bringing me one step closer to my goal.  
  
I blink out of my fighting trance, smiling at the roar of the crowd as I recall Sue with praise. Buddy, fully recovered from the poison trotting happily next to me as I walk up to Koga.  
  
"Good battle," I say, offering my hand.  
  
"Good battle, your bond with your pokemon will bring you very far." He says, shaking my offered hand and leaving without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was quite a battle." Tracy comments as I settle down for the night.  
  
"I was lucky," I frown, stirring the embers of the fire. "But Koga is one of the hardest members of the Elite Four, because of his use of poison attacks."  
  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Tracy asks.  
  
"As much as I can be." I reply, before rolling over and going to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I trudge through the corridor, preparing for the battle ahead.  
  
The roar of the crowd once again greets me, and I wave to them before tuning them out while waiting for my opponent.  
  
Bruno comes strolling out, already smiling as he approaches me. "Good to have you back," he comments, offering his hand.  
  
I smile through the black mask. "It's good to be back, and good luck."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
We walk to our platforms, and I let out a nervous breath as the ref comes.  
  
This is getting harder and harder. I'm going to be a nervous wreck when I finally get to the traitor.  
  
"Ready?" Both of us nod simultaneously.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
"Go Hitmontop!"  
  
"Go Mystic!"  
  
My Xatu appears with an eerie birdcall, sounding just like her nickname.  
  
"Psychic!"  
  
"Thief!" Bruno shouts, using the TM move to his advantage.  
  
"Change it to Fly!" I shout, using the only tactic that could work in the situation.  
  
Xatu obeys, dodging the Dark attack with her training in improvising in battles.  
  
Bruno raises his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden change of plans. "Clever," he admits.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Wait until he's down, and then use Thief!" Koga shouts to Hitmontop.  
  
"Strike him hard and fast!"  
  
She obeys, dodging the Hitmontops attack with ease.  
  
"Finish it, Psychic!"  
  
"Try Dig to evade!"  
  
Xatu's eyes glow, striking the Hitmontop just before it finishes the first half of its attack.  
  
It goes down without a whimper.  
  
"Hitmontop, return! Go Onix!"  
  
"Xatu, return! Great job! Go Ariel!"  
  
Azumarill is out next with her watery cry.  
  
"Earthquake!"  
  
"Bubblebeam!"  
  
A stream of bubbles immediately comes shooting out of Ariel, nailing the Onix between the eyes and nearly fainting him.  
  
Then, Onix strikes.  
  
The stadium rumbles as Ariel staggers from the devastating attack, barely keeping on her feet.  
  
"You okay?" I ask concerned.  
  
"Azumarill!" She says enthusiastically, shooting a jet off water to show off.  
  
I smile at her antics and shout: "okay, another one!"  
  
Before Bruno can respond, the water blasts Onix, having him land at the head of Bruno's platform, not moving.  
  
He wordlessly recalls Onix, as I do the same for Ariel.  
  
"Go, Hitmonchan!"  
  
"Go Trancer!" I shout, letting out my Alakazam.  
  
"Psychic!"  
  
"Thunderpunch!"  
  
Trancer's eyes glow, sending a wave of psychic energy towards the Hitmonchan, fainting him while he's still gathering electricity.  
  
Bruno scowls, seeing that I now have the upper hand with my psychic pokemon. "I'm not going down without a fight! Go Machamp!"  
  
"Lets show him what we got, Trancer!" I shout, keeping him out.  
  
"Thief!"  
  
"Another Psychic!"  
  
Machamp strikes first, and in that one blow, my upper hand is lost as Trancer faints from the Dark attack.  
  
Or so Bruno thinks.  
  
Bruno smirks as I recall Trancer, "lost your upper hand, huh Phantom Rider?" He mocks me as I reach for a Great Ball.  
  
"Yes, I guess I have to send out: Sunshine!" I shout, throwing the ball into the arena.  
  
Bruno's smirk fades at the sight of my Espeon.  
  
"Quickly now, use Psychic!" I shout to Sunshine.  
  
"Scary Face!"  
  
Espeon attacks first, closing her eyes to avoid the attack and sending Machamp reeling back to Bruno.  
  
With a grim look on his face, he sends out his last pokemon:  
  
Hitmonlee.  
  
I smile, might as well allow my last pokemon to stretch her legs and get some experience. "Sunshine, return! Go Nicky!"  
  
My Pidgeot appears with her battle cry, eager to battle.  
  
"Wing Attack!"  
  
Nicky swoops into the Hitmonlee, giving him no chance to react as her wings batter him into unconsciousness.  
  
"Good battle." I say offering my hand after returning Nicky.  
  
"You are in danger with the traitor's last pokemon." Bruno warns me, and then walks out without shaking my hand.  
  
I frown, wondering what he meant about that.  
  
And if I am more in danger than I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have a few questions to ask you." Tracy confronts me as I walk into the campsite, Buddy at my heels.  
  
"Shoot," I say with a tired yawn as the Growlithe nudges my arm.  
  
"Why can you carry more than six pokemon?"  
  
I sigh, raising my arm so Buddy can get his head on my chest. "When I first became a trainer, the Elite Four decided to try to have some trainers carry more than six pokemon so they wouldn't constantly be switching between six. I was one of them. The reason why I'm the only one who can is that the other trainers broke the rule on using six pokemon in a battle. That's why I carry all of my pokemon, but only use six per battle. What else?"  
  
"Where are the Kanto Gym Leaders in all this?"  
  
I frown, running my hand through my brown hair, "that's kind of complicated to explain. Some gym leaders like Sabrina and Giovanni are given complete free rein. Sabrina helps the traitor kill trainers with potential. In exchange, she is allowed to do anything that she likes to Saffron, including having Team Rocket take over the Silph Company in exchange for the best prototypes, including information on how to capture Mew and a Master Ball to do so."  
  
"Mew's just a myth, right?" Tracy asks.  
  
I shrug, "I don't know, but if it's alive, Sabrina would do anything to get her hands on it. The saying of 'never anger a psychic' is a good reason as any to keep her pleased. Giovanni is a puppet to the traitor, so that's the reason to keep him happy. The others like Brock and Misty, who traveled with Ash when he was on his journey keep quiet out of fear, the deaths of all the trainers, keep them from protesting. Especially with Brock and Misty thinking that Ash is dead or missing, and I'm not going to tell them the truth until all of this is over. The Johto leaders are the only ones who try to oppose the Elite Four."  
  
"Why can't Sabrina just Teleport in, kill you, and then Teleport out?"  
  
"Two things: Buddy and my Dark pokemon. Buddy will willingly attack anything that he sees as a threat to me. The reason why he didn't attack you was because he sensed the good in you. My Dark pokemon block any psychic moves, they're immune to psychics, and keeping them close by keeps the psychics away." I gesture to my Dark-types, which are circling the camp.  
  
"One more question: how can your pokemon change attacks in battle?"  
  
"You mean how Mystic was going to do Psychic and changed it to Fly?" I ask, and at Tracy's nod, I continue: "Two reasons, my pokemon trust me and know me well enough to change attacks if I ask them to. Another is the reason that they're always battling on their own, because they learn to improvise and change tactics if the situation calls for it. It also allows them to think independently, so they can think their own strategies. Something the Elite Four doesn't support."  
  
"Wow," Tracy comments at the end.  
  
I yawn, "and now, it's time for me to get some rest for the battle tomorrow."  
  
Tracy nods wordlessly as I make myself comfortable.  
  
I yawn and stretch, trying to get comfortable. Already planning on the battle tomorrow.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The traitor revealed in the next chapter. Please review. 


	9. The Traitor Revealed

Phantom Rider: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: The chapter you've been waiting for is here, the traitor: revealed. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon will never be mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here it is, ladies and gentlemen! The Phantom Rider! The one who is a mystery in itself, nobody knows who she is, and where she came from! She has been beating the Elite Four with ease! Will she beat Karen? Or will she fall to her powerful Dark pokemon?"  
  
I tune out the rest of announcers words as approach of the last of obstacle: Karen.  
  
She eyes me warily as I reach her, "you're not welcome here." She hisses, through a smile.  
  
"I know, and that's some greeting you give to someone who's supposed to be dead." I hiss back, offering my hand.  
  
"Good luck," she says, shaking my hand with the fake smile still on her face.  
  
"You too." I say, and turn for hundredth time to the platform my ever- present Buddy next to me.  
  
"READY?" The ref asks us as we look at each other, and nod.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
"Go Umbreon!"  
  
"Go Kicker!"  
  
My Hitmonlee comes out in a flash of light, letting out his fighting cry as he eyes his opponent.  
  
I tsk at the sight of her Umbreon, already sensing victory. "Still haven't learned, have you, Karen?" I ask mockingly.  
  
She glares daggers at me, "don't get cocky, Phantom Rider, it'll be the end of you. Psybeam!"  
  
"Hi-Jump Kick!"  
  
Kicker gets the first blow, kicking the Umbreon in the chest, with enough force to crack a rib or two; it stumbles back, in obvious pain, but still willing to fight.  
  
Then, the Psybeam hits Kicker.  
  
He stumbles, swaying dizzily on his feet, just barely keeping on them, and then at the end of the attack, straightens and glares daggers at the Umbreon.  
  
"Your pokemon are strong," I comment at the end of the attacks.  
  
"And so are yours," she says, glaring at me.  
  
"Kicker, finish it! Another Hi-Jump Kick!" I shout.  
  
"Psybeam!"  
  
Kicker attacks again first, this time nailing the poor Umbreon on the head, knocking it out before it can even whimper.  
  
"Umbreon, return! Go Murkrow!" She shouts, letting loose the Dark/Flying pokemon.  
  
"Kicker, return! Good job! Go Sandy!"  
  
My Sandslash is next, hissing as she spots the Murkrow.  
  
"Icy Wind!"  
  
"Quickly, use Rock Slide!" I yell, knowing that Icy Wind is pretty weak, but it could knock Sandy out easily with the type advantage.  
  
Sandy acts fast, hurling a large amount of rocks at the Murkrow, causing it to squawk in pain.  
  
But it's not enough to knock it out.  
  
The snow and ice come raining down, totally covering the battlefield, and for a second, I think that Sandy isn't going to make it...  
  
She steps out of the icy attack, holding on just barely with her focus band.  
  
I smile proudly as I give the next attack: "Swift, and quickly before the Murkrow can attack!"  
  
She complies, and soon Karen is recalling her Murkrow, while I'm recalling an exhausted Sandy.  
  
"You won't be able to beat this one! Go Gengar!"  
  
"Go Sara!" I shout, releasing my Steelix.  
  
The two pokemon eye each other warily, waiting for orders.  
  
"Crunch!"  
  
"Rock Smash!"  
  
Sara attacks first, surprising even me with her speed, her jaws clamping around the ghost before it can react.  
  
And it flinches.  
  
I smile, "Great, now do it one more time!" I order.  
  
She happily complies, knocking the ghost pokemon out once and for all.  
  
Karen scowls as she returns her Gengar, "your Steelix is surprisingly fast," she comments dryly.  
  
I shrug, deciding not to comment, "are you going to let out your next pokemon? Or am I going to fall asleep from boredom?"  
  
She scowls as she lets out her Houndoom. "Take that out so easily, Phantom Rider." She taunts.  
  
I smile; she's letting me get to her, good.  
  
"Sara return! Excellent job! Go Swirler!"  
  
Poliwrath is next, letting out his watery cry as he smashes his fists together in preparation for battle.  
  
Karen's scowl deepens at the sight of the water/fighting type pokemon.  
  
"Houndoom, Roar!"  
  
"Plug your ears, and then use Hydro Pump!" I say calmly.  
  
He obeys, wincing a little bit as the Roar echoes through the stadium, but doesn't retreat as he uses his own attack.  
  
"Great, now finish it off with Dynamic Punch!" I shout.  
  
"Use Solarbeam, Houndoom!"  
  
I cluck my tongue, "that's a boo-boo in your part, Karen. You forgot to use Sunny Day first, it'll take two turns for him to attack."  
  
She glares daggers at me for pointing out her mistake as Houndoom is knocked out with Swirly's Dynamic Punch.  
  
Karen, visibly steaming, threw out her last pokemon:  
  
Vileplume.  
  
I smile; time to let out the big guns.  
  
"Swirler, return! Good job! Go Charmy!" I yell, tossing my only pokeball out into the stadium.  
  
My Charizard appears, roaring as he spreads his wings, shooting out a massive flame in eagerness.  
  
I smile proudly, knowing that he's one of my best pokemon.  
  
Karen pales at the sight of Charmy, already knowing the outcome of the battle.  
  
"Fire Blast!"  
  
"Toxic!"  
  
"Dodge it!" I yell.  
  
Charmy takes flight, dodging easily to the right to avoid the poison, not missing a beat as he collects flames for his own attack.  
  
He hits Vileplume in the face, and I wince as it cries in pain from the attack.  
  
Karen recalls the badly injured pokemon as I recall Charmy, knowing that tomorrow is going to be the hardest as I walk up to her.  
  
"Good luck tomorrow, you're going to need it." She says shortly, turning around and leaving before I can say a word.  
  
I smile, some things never change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So," Tracy starts when I stumble back into camp that night. "Tomorrows it, then."  
  
"Yes," I yawn, recalling all of my pokemon except Sue and Buddy, preparing for tomorrow.  
  
"What are you going to do if you win?" He asks, staring at the fire.  
  
I snort, "isn't it obvious? I'm going to change the Elite Four so it isn't corrupt. It's going to be hard tomorrow, the traitor isn't going to go down without a fight."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
I glance at him sharply, "I'm always scared. I'm scared that some morning I'll be found dead, or that I'll be found out. Tomorrow, if I lose, there's no chance for trainers to compete against the Elite Four. Remember what I told you the night you found me when you said that's what any good pokemon watcher does, draw the impossible?" I ask, lying down in front of the fire.  
  
Tracy nods, "yeah, you said that I succeeded, and that's what makes me different from the others."  
  
"That's why I do this, is because like you, I'm the only one who can." I yawn, trying to forget for a moment what I need to do tomorrow. "Goodnight."  
  
I roll over, and soon fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is it.  
  
I let out a nervous breath as I hear Tracy say "good luck," before going to find a seat in the stadium.  
  
My footsteps echo in the hallways, I barely hear the soft padding of Buddy and Sue as a precaution as I walk to the stadium.  
  
Every step brings a new memory...  
  
Step: Me living a humble life with my parents in the now ruins of Pallet Town.  
  
Step: Saving the drowning Charmander with the help of a Lapras, starting a whole new part of my life.  
  
Step: Me training for the Elite Four, raising and loving my pokemon.  
  
Step: Finding my hometown being burnt to the ground, my parents never found, presumed dead.  
  
Step: Spending a year going through the Johto League, training pokemon I barely knew about.  
  
Step: Going on a rampage, attacking any Rocket who I met on the way.  
  
Step: Finally beating the Elite Four, only to flee weeks later because of the traitor.  
  
Step: The assassin's bullet grazing me, changing my life once more.  
  
And finally...  
  
Step: Me becoming the Phantom Rider.  
  
All these memories, all these thoughts, go by in just seconds, but seem like hours. The corridor seems like miles, but is just a few feet long.  
  
My hand brushes against my pokeball belt, all of my finest and best pokemon except Charmy are on the belt.  
  
I don't know if even they're enough...  
  
I step into the arena, my face shown to the public to see for the first time in a year.  
  
Instead of cheers, I hear shocked murmurs, them rising as I approach him.  
  
He glares at me, hatred clearly showing on his face as I approach him.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead." He says, spitting the words out with venom.  
  
I look at him the same way evenly, "hello, Lance."  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	10. The Battle

Phantom Rider: Chapter Nine  
  
A/N: Due to the delay in logging in to fanfiction.net, chapter 10 will be up next Friday. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We glare at each other for several minutes before we turn and walk to our platforms without a word to each other.  
  
The platform slowly rises, and I take a good look at the crowd, spotting the Johto Gym Leaders sitting in the top of the bleachers, watching my every move on the right-hand side of the bleachers, the other members of the Elite Four with them, all cheering for me.  
  
Halfway through the scan, I see him.  
  
Sitting in the bleachers right behind Lance, at the top a lone figure is sitting on the bleachers, his Pokemon League hat low on his head, his black sticking out, a Raichu perched on his shoulders.  
  
When he sees me watching him, he smiles and gives up thumbs up sign, mouthing "good luck."  
  
I salute him, and then continue my scan.  
  
Tracy is sitting in the front row, watching the battle carefully, and gives me another thumbs up when he sees me looking at him.  
  
I smile as I spot Officer Jenny close by, keeping an eagle eye on everything.  
  
She did get my message.  
  
Then, I spot the Kanto Gym Leaders.  
  
Sitting at the top of the bleachers, directly across from the Johto Gym Leaders, some of them, like Sabrina glaring at me with hostility, some of them, like Misty, with hope.  
  
All of them know that this is it.  
  
This isn't just Lance vs. Sara.  
  
It is...  
  
Johto vs. Kanto,  
  
Humanity vs. Cruelty,  
  
and only 19 people out of the thousands of people in this stadium know this.  
  
I pat Sue, the Arcanine who became mine when my parents died in a fire that the person I'm fighting ordered.  
  
So much is riding on this.  
  
So many lives.  
  
I close my eyes, hoping that I will overcome the odds.  
  
"READY?!" The ref shouts, completely oblivious to my mental conflict.  
  
I open my eyes, taking a ragged breath as I nod, eyes glued to Lance.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
"Go Gyrados!"  
  
"Go Sheep!" I shout, releasing my first pokemon, clearing my thoughts of everything except the battle.  
  
The two opponents eye each other, eagerly waiting for their first orders.  
  
"Thunder!"  
  
"Show this amateur how fighting is really done! Roar!"  
  
I roll my eyes, same thing as Karen, "Plug your ears!"  
  
She does so, only to be thrown back several feet, and I wonder if she's going to stay in the boundaries.  
  
She does, barely.  
  
I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding that was too close.  
  
Then, she lets off her own attack.  
  
A bolt of electricity comes down, putting the Gyrados into convulsions and making it paralyzed.  
  
"Good! Now Swift!"  
  
"Hydro Pump!"  
  
The Gyrados tries to attack first, only to find the paralysis has totally set in, and it can only watch as the Swift attack hits before it faints.  
  
I smirk as I watch Lance recall his Gyrados, "never underestimate my pokemon." I say threateningly.  
  
Lance glares daggers at me, "and don't underestimate mine, Sara." He spits the last word out as a curse as he tosses his next ball into the arena.  
  
Aerodactyl.  
  
I shake my head in disapproval as I recall Sheep, "you never change, Lance."  
  
He glares at me, "you haven't seen anything yet, Sara." He says threateningly.  
  
'Watch out for his last pokemon.' Bruno's last words ring in my ears.  
  
I have to keep my eyes open.  
  
"Zelda! It's your turn!" I shout, throwing out a Lure Ball.  
  
My Kingdra appears, letting out her battle cry.  
  
"Waterfall!"  
  
"Bite!"  
  
Aerodactyl attacks first, jaws closing around Zelda before she has a chance to react, shaking her like a dog would shake a toy a few times before dropping her.  
  
And she flinches.  
  
I shake my head grimly, not good.  
  
"You can do it, girl! Try it!" I shout encouragingly.  
  
Lance snorts, "pathetic, finish it off with Hyper Beam!"  
  
Zelda reacts quickly, sending the jet of water right up from the ground into its mouth, knocking it out before the beam is fired.  
  
Lance snarls as he tosses out his next pokemon: "time to fight fire with fire! Go Kingdra!" I raise my eyebrows in surprise, okay, he does change his pokemon every once and a while.  
  
"Zelda, return! Great job!" I quickly run a list through the pokemon that I'm carrying, cursing as I realize none of them would work in this situation.  
  
Time for plan B.  
  
I reach into my backpack, where the rest of my pokemon were waiting, digging around until I find it, trading one of my ice pokemon for the one I want.  
  
"Are you done?" An impatient Lance asks when I straighten with my chosen ultra ball in my hand.  
  
"Why? Are you that eager to lose?" I shoot back, ignoring the glare he gives as I toss out the ultra ball into the field.  
  
"Go Cal!"  
  
My Gyrados appears spreading himself out to full length with a roar, eagerly anticipating battle.  
  
"Twister!"  
  
"Counter it with your own!" I shout.  
  
"Try to dodge it!" Lance shouts, knowing that Dragon attacks are super- effective against Dragons.  
  
The Twister's both spin towards their opponents, barely missing each other by inches.  
  
It strikes Cal first, and he lets out a roar of pain as the attack hurts him, but comes out of the attack in pretty good shape.  
  
Kingdra, however, is a different story.  
  
It tries to dodge the attack, but it comes too fast.  
  
It squeals in pain as Cal's Twister strikes him, get massive damage as it continues, and at the end, it's almost fainted.  
  
"Headbutt!"  
  
"Finish it! Twister, again, and fast!" I yell, knowing that Headbutt has the possibility of having Cal flinch.  
  
Cal strikes first this time, knocking out Kingdra before it can whimper.  
  
Lance scowls as he returns Kingdra, "you think you are so smart, Sara, but you still haven't seen the full power of my Dragons." He says coldly, eyes glinting with madness.  
  
I glare at him, showing equal hatred, "bring it on, Lance."  
  
"Go Dragonite!"  
  
Lance's Dragonite is next, letting out a wail that sounds almost peaceful compared to his eyes that are burning hatred.  
  
"Cal, return! Excellent job! Go Celiste!"  
  
My Jynx appears, making her signing cry that she's famous for.  
  
"Fire Blast!"  
  
"Make this fast, before you faint! Blizzard!"  
  
Celiste acts fast, sending a torrent of ice and snow towards the Dragonite, hitting it hard, and...  
  
almost knocking it out.  
  
I curse as the "stick figure" flames strike Celiste, making her cry out in pain, just hanging on at the end.  
  
I smile; she doesn't allow anything to stop her.  
  
"Finish the pathetic thing off! Fire Blast!"  
  
"Another Blizzard!"  
  
Celiste attacks first, sending Dragonite reeling.  
  
At the end of the attack, it didn't matter if it is fainted or not.  
  
Lance wordlessly recalls a frozen Dragonite, replacing it with Charizard.  
  
I grin, that was a mistake.  
  
I return Celiste, praising her as she goes back into her ball. "Go, Mike!"  
  
My Lapras lets out a soft wail, happily waving his flippers around.  
  
I smile proudly, knowing that he's also one of my most powerful pokemon.  
  
"Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Rock Slide!"  
  
Mike acts fast, shooting streams of water right at Charizard, aiming right between the wings.  
  
He roars in pain, crashing to the ground after a futile escape to fly to safely.  
  
"Get up, you stupid beast! You can finish it with one blow!" Lance says harshly, showing his cruel nature.  
  
"Mike, take it out of its misery! Hydro Pump!" I shout, feeling sorry for the Charizard.  
  
Mike complies, knocking it out with ease.  
  
Then, an eerie silence falls over the arena.  
  
I'm at Lance's last pokemon.  
  
The one Bruno warned me about.  
  
Lance slowly recalls Charizard, glaring daggers at me. "You made it this far, Sara, but this is the end here and now."  
  
I glare at him, ready to take on anything that he throws at me, Mike wailing in impatience to battle.  
  
Lance smirks, and it sends a chill down my spine, and I don't know why.  
  
"You're lucky, most don't make it this far." He pulls out a remote, and all my pokemon and I tense for any attacks.  
  
"My last one is never shown to the public, only the trainers." He says, pressing a button.  
  
A sudden crackling around me makes my head whip around, and I watch horrified, as six-foot flames shoot from hidden recesses, cutting me off from the audience and a way out.  
  
I hear screams coming from the audience, and I wonder if they're okay.  
  
"BEHOLD! My own creation! CHARINITE! GO!"  
  
I stumble back in shock at the sight of the nightmarish creature in front of me, something that would make Mewtwo flee at the sight of.  
  
It looks like a combination of Charizard and Dragonite, hence the name. Its face has the gentle look of a Dragonite, with a slightly round snout, but with a sharp point at the end like a Charizard's. The eyes are the same as Dragonite's, but filled with a ferocity and lust of blood that makes me shudder. The head has the antennas of Dragonite, but the horn of Charizard's, and Dragonite's backbone, legs, and arms. With the Flying/Fire wings, legs, and tail, but not with the flame, instead, something that looks like a sharp spike at the end.  
  
The thing roars, shooting flames everywhere.  
  
I take another step back, only to feel the heat from the flames behind me, and swallow hard.  
  
"Yes," Lance hisses to me, eyes gleaming insanely, "this is what I've been working on the past two years while you hid like a coward."  
  
I wonder in the back of my mind how many trainers died with this monster as the last thing that they see in those years.  
  
Charinite flies close to Lance, landing in front of him and leaning forward as he starts to pat him.  
  
I glance at Mike.  
  
Fainted.  
  
In all those flames shooting around, one of my most powerful pokemon fainted to a attack that its strong against.  
  
I swallow hard again.  
  
Wondering what defeat feels like.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: One pokemon to go, do you like the made-up pokemon? Please review. 


	11. The Fall of an Elite

Phantom Rider: Chapter 10  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, my computer crashed, but luckily I got this saved on a disk. So I was able to transfer it. This is the second-to-last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon ain't mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I swallow hard, thinking fast on which pokemon to send out as I recall Mike.  
  
The Charinite, obviously part dragon, and from the flames, part fire.  
  
Good combination, since ice is one of dragon's biggest weaknesses.  
  
Mind racing, I search for a pokemon that might have a chance against this. I need something that's obedient, one that trusts me, and doesn't have a weakness to dragon/fire.  
  
My fingers clasp around the chosen poke ball, and I pull it out of my backpack.  
  
I hesitate, staring at the ball, wondering if I can really do this.  
  
"Are you ready?" An impatient Lance asks.  
  
I enlarge it, and slowly toss out the ball.  
  
Charmy comes out, roaring as he spots his opponent.  
  
Lance laughs mockingly, "a Charizard? You think that that pathetic weakling can beat something that's ten times stronger?!"  
  
Charmy roars in defiance, eyeing Lance with hostility.  
  
"Charmy, come here!" I shout, and he obediently flies over to me, landing in front of me.  
  
"You are my pride and joy," I whisper, and he roars softly, pressing his head against my chest as I gently rub his head. "No matter what happens, I want you to remember that, and try your best, that's all I'm asking you to do."  
  
"Are you ready?" A bored-sounding Lance asks, his arms crossed and tapping his foot.  
  
"Try your best," I say encouragingly as he flies to the middle of the ring.  
  
It is time.  
  
"Surf!"  
  
"Fly!"  
  
A wave of water comes rushing towards Charmy, but he's already in the air, missing the water attack that would probably knock him out by inches.  
  
"Use Thunder when Charizard hits you!" Lance commands.  
  
Clever, I can't think of a way to dodge that.  
  
"Improvise!" I shout, and hope that Charmy can find a way to do that.  
  
Charmy flaps in the air for a few moments, uncertain on what to do, and then he dives headfirst towards the target, like he always does.  
  
I hold my breath, thinking that maybe he couldn't figure a way to attack him differently.  
  
Then he flips over, and attacks it...  
  
feet first.  
  
Charinite roars in surprise, totally caught off-guard, and doesn't attack as he crashes to the ground from the impact.  
  
"Excellent! Now use Body Slam!" I shout even as Charinite takes flight again.  
  
"Thunder on impact!"  
  
"Forget the attack!" I shout.  
  
Charmy barrels towards Charinite, pulling up at the last second at my command.  
  
Not fast enough.  
  
A bolt of electricity comes down, frying Charmy in an instant as he tries to pull away, sending him in convulsions as he crashes to the ground.  
  
"Finish the pathetic thing! Surf!" Lance orders, a cruel smile forming on his lips.  
  
I close my eyes, wishing I could tune out the roars of pain as the attack hits home on my pokemon.  
  
I lost.  
  
"C-C-Charmy, return!" I stammer, about to recall my pokemon.  
  
"No, Sara, the first and last thing I want the pathetic Charizard to see is your dead body laying next to him before my superior pokemon finishes it." Lance says, insanity gleaming in his eyes.  
  
I start to back away, only to hear the crackling of flames behind me.  
  
Trapped.  
  
"You have been a thorn in my side for a long time, ever since your hometown was destroyed by me. Yes," he hisses triumphantly at the horrified look on my face. "I was the one who started that fire, not some of my minions. And now, prepare to meet your parents fate."  
  
With these words...  
  
Lance pulls out a gun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stare in shock, realizing that I'm going to die.  
  
"This is it, Sara. The moment I've been waiting for, I'll never forget the look on your face for the rest of my life as I watch you die." Lance says, obviously savoring this moment.  
  
"You're not going to win, Lance. Even if you kill me, there are still others that will beat you." I say, trying to drag this out.  
  
"Maybe, but you won't be around to see it. I've been waiting for this a long time. Goodbye, Sara, or Phantom Rider." He says mockingly, and I hear a click from the gun as he starts to pull the trigger.  
  
I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
Then, I hear a roar.  
  
I hear Lance gasp in surprise, and I open my eyes and turn to the sound.  
  
The sight makes my jaw drop.  
  
Charmy's getting up.  
  
He staggers uncertainly to his feet, swaying dizzily, but straightens all of a sudden and lets out a defiant roar at Lance.  
  
I smile a cold smile as Lance gapes at the sight of him, "I told you to not underestimate my pokemon, Lance." I say coldly.  
  
"It's impossible, no pokemon could recover from those two attacks, especially ones that it's weak to." Lance says, still in shock.  
  
"My pokemon are stronger than you think," I say as Charmy flies until he's even with Charinite. "And now, it's time to end this battle, unless if you're scared to."  
  
His eyes flash dangerously at the jibe. "Lets finish this, and make you and your pathetic Charizard wish that you were never born."  
  
I shrug, "not before I do the same with you and your pokemon."  
  
"You'll regret those words, Sara! Rain Dance!" Lance shouts, starting the dangerous dance again.  
  
"Sunny Day!"  
  
Rain starts pouring down, inhibiting Charmy's abilities and making Thunder 100% accurate.  
  
Which, of course, I don't want.  
  
Thirty seconds later, a ray of sunshine parts the clouds, clearing the skies, and stopping the rain.  
  
I belatedly notice right this second that my pokedex is going off.  
  
I reach into my pocket, pulling out my little-used machine.  
  
There are only a few words there.  
  
But it's enough to give me hope.  
  
I look at Lance...  
  
and I smile.  
  
The tide has changed once again.  
  
Charmy roars proudly, knowing the move that he has just learned will defeat Charinite.  
  
"When I say now, Charmy, attack, until then, just dodge." I say calmly, and Charmy roars in acknowledgement.  
  
"Finish this battle! Surf!" Lance shouts, probably wondering what trick I have up my sleeve.  
  
Charmy shoots straight up in the air, flapping his wings to avoid the torrent of water that floods the stadium.  
  
A clean miss.  
  
"Thunder!"  
  
Charmy tucks his left close to his side, carving a left-hand turn so smoothly that it even surprises me missing the Electric attack by several feet.  
  
Lance growls, showing anger and desperation for the first time since the battle has started.  
  
And this is where he makes his mistake.  
  
"Hyper Beam!"  
  
This is it.  
  
If it hits Charmy, I'll lose for good, there's no way that he can withstand that powerful attack after the last two draining his health.  
  
But, if it misses...  
  
that's another story altogether.  
  
Charmy waits...  
  
and waits, and waits.  
  
I glance nervously at Charinite, it's attack almost completely formed, wondering if Charmy will be able to dodge in time...  
  
I hold my breath as the attack shoots towards him, wondering if he will be able to dodge.  
  
A tuck of his right wing, slight shift in the air...  
  
And he dodges, a clear miss.  
  
I gasp in relief as Charinite collapses, exhaustion finally setting in.  
  
Leaving him vulnerable as he pants on the ground, clearly exhausted.  
  
There's dead silence, except the panting of the Charinite.  
  
Even the audience is silent, as if they know that this is the moment that will judge all.  
  
The only other noise is my voice, sounding like a whip cracking:  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Charmy lets out a roar, the loudest one I've ever heard from him.  
  
And he attacks.  
  
Using a move that Charizard's can only learn when they know that someone they care about is in danger.  
  
The one the pokedex told me about...  
  
Mirror Coat.  
  
The damage of Thunder and Surf did to Charmy comes back.  
  
Twofold.  
  
A Beam of psychic energy comes from Charmy's mouth, and roaring he fires it at Charinite, who's desperately trying to get up.  
  
Only to crash on the ground again.  
  
Fainted.  
  
I let out a ragged breath, blowing out all the stress, the pressure and the revenge of my parents death in that one breath.  
  
I won.  
  
But it seems like a loss, too, knowing how many trainers have died before Lance was overthrown.  
  
"It is over, Lance." I say coldly as Charmy lands beside the platform and I pat him. "You've lost."  
  
"I'm going down, but I won't go alone." Lance says, pulling out his gun, and aiming it at me again. Charmy roars, starting to go airborne. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless if you want your beloved trainer dead." He says to Charmy coldly.  
  
He lands again, growling deeply in his throat.  
  
Suddenly, a stream of water comes from the middle of the stadium, and the flames die down.  
  
What the...?  
  
I hear screams of: "He's got a gun!" And general chaos as the audience panics at the sight of the two fighters.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Officer Jenny fight through the crowd towards Lance.  
  
I look down, to spot Bubbles, my Vaporeon still shooting streams of water at the dying flames.  
  
How did she get out of her pokeball?  
  
I get the answer a second later.  
  
With simultaneous roars...  
  
Two Arcanines, the same size, jump and attack Lance.  
  
It takes me a second to realize that both of them are mine.  
  
When and how did Buddy evolve?  
  
Lance shoots, his aim off-balance, the bullet hitting my shoulder as I fall to the ground in pain.  
  
Tracy runs towards me, concern on his face as I pull myself up with my good arm.  
  
"Buddy! Sue! Return!" I shout, seeing Jenny trying to get to Lance.  
  
For once, they refuse.  
  
More gunshots go off, missing the audience and the two dogs, but adding more chaos.  
  
Then, silence.  
  
Buddy and Sue finally back off, and even in the distance, I can tell that Lance is dead from their attack.  
  
It's over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, I sit at the edge of Indigo Plateau, admiring the stars.  
  
My shoulder is wrapped in bandages, and it will heal in a few days.  
  
Charinite is destroyed, thrown into Cinnibar's volcano, since it was considered too dangerous for any trainer to try to handle.  
  
Buddy and Sue are with me, the two Arcanines cleared of any charges because of the situation that started it.  
  
I find myself with one Fire Stone less, than was in my backpack.  
  
They took the ball containing Bubbles and Buddy took the Fire Stone, evolving because he knew it was the only way, when Lance drew the gun.  
  
I owe them my life.  
  
"Hey," a voice says behind me, and I turn to see Tracy standing behind me, looking awkward.  
  
"Hi." I say, turning back to the stars.  
  
He plops down next to me, admiring the view. "How are you doing?" He asks with concern, eying my bandage.  
  
I wave it off, "I'm fine, what are you going to do now?" I ask.  
  
"I have tons of sketches to bring back to the lab, so I'm going to do research on that, and you?"  
  
I shrug as I lean back, lying flat on my back staring at the stars. "I don't know, I really don't want to stay here for the rest of my life, despite the pressures from the Johto leaders. I might disappear after the final negotiations are signed between the two continents."  
  
Tracy does the same thing, "will you keep in touch?"  
  
"Of course. Without you, I wouldn't have made it this far." I say with a smile.  
  
"Good."  
  
There is silence now, as the rest of the night is spent on gazing at the stars.  
  
At the beginning of a new era...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Epilogue up in a week, please review. 


	12. Vigilance

Phantom Rider: Epilogue  
  
A/N: I know this is early, but I want to do this when my Internet connection is on temporarily. This is the final chapter, I would like to thank PikaCar/Marle, Carbonite 4, Gema J. Gall, Shadow Fox, and the others for reviewing this story, this is the most I've ever gotten for a story. I have written others, if you would like to look at them, but this is my first pokemon story ever. I will write more pokemon stories, when ideas come to me, and thanks again for the reviews, and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
A figure sits on the edge of the plateau.  
  
The same plateau that two figures sat on a year ago, one of them just declared Pokemon Master that day.  
  
So much has changed.  
  
The Johto treaty was signed today, signifying changes that sweep to both Kanto and Johto.  
  
Johto, being declared an independent nation, almost breaking all ties with its counterpart. Only the badges and it welcoming new trainers is the only thing that connects the two nations.  
  
Another change of many is that the gym leaders and the Elite Four have enough power to overthrow a member if one becomes too greedy.  
  
With that condition, both Giovanni and Sabrina fled, still being looked for.  
  
Today is a day of change.  
  
A soft "Rai?" Comes from the figures side, and the newly declared Pokemon Master turns to his trusted partner that has been with him since the beginning of his journey.  
  
The pain and distress that they went through is finally over, finally taking back their place, which they deserve.  
  
A Roar interrupts the figures thoughts, and he turns his head towards the sound, instantly spotting the Rapidash with blue flames and black coat, two Arcanines that are twice the normal size on either side of the horse.  
  
A lone figure sits on the Rapidash, staring right at him for a long moment before tossing down a pokeball, which the watcher catches.  
  
Then, suddenly the Rapidash rears, the rider staying on easily, and in a blink of an eye, they are gone.  
  
Ash just smiles, holding his new pokemon.  
  
"Good luck, Sara." He whispers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many years pass...  
  
Sara just disappeared after the treaty was signed, Tracy being the only one to know about her whereabouts.  
  
Team Rocket is gone.  
  
Ash, with the help of Sara, who appeared when she is needed, spent many long years battling Team Rocket, being lead by Giovanni and Sabrina.  
  
The final act, in utter desperation, the gangsters attacked Indigo Plateau. The battle would've been lost to Sabrina's Mewtwo and Mew if it weren't for the Phantom Rider showing up just before Ash surrendered.  
  
It was a massacre.  
  
Her Pokemon, enraged and driven by some unseen force, swept through the ranks like they were matchsticks, very few survived.  
  
Two of them were Giovanni and Sabrina.  
  
Dragged in front of Officer Jenny by Sara's Arcanine's, were arrested and sentenced to life in prison.  
  
Nobody saw a trace of the Phantom Rider...  
  
Until the next day.  
  
Ash was the one who found her, driven by the howls of two Arcanines, only to find her laying dead in a clearing, Buddy and Sue still howling over the loss of their beloved master.  
  
No person could figure it out.  
  
There was no mark on her, no poison, bullet, no nothing.  
  
There is still debate on what happened today.  
  
Many speculate that the ones from Team Rocket who escaped from the battle in Indigo Plateau killed her.  
  
Others say it was all the stress that she lived through, with her parent's death, and her trying to stop Lance.  
  
A few others say that her life was accomplished, that the death of Team Rocket made her life complete, and her job was done.  
  
There was no fancy funeral, she never asked for one, just to have her ashes spread over the ruins of her house, the place of her parent's final resting place.  
  
There was much debate on what to do with pokemon, it didn't last long.  
  
Many, like Buddy and Sue and Charmy, died the same day as their owner, heartbroken over the loss.  
  
The rest followed soon after.  
  
All of them, on a unanimous vote from the Elite Four, were buried in the final resting spot of their owner and her family, a spot that is just shown with a plain grave marker, none showing the accomplishments of the trainer.  
  
And nothing showing the feat that shook everyone in the Pokemon World to its core.  
  
The thing that changed the way that Indigo Plateau and the government forever.  
  
There is no doubt that Sara Giles is dead.  
  
But if a trainer is ever in trouble from people wanting to steal their pokemon...  
  
A Roar is heard, and the thief flees, an Arcanine, sometimes two, twice their normal size at his heels, attacking him if he/she gets a chance.  
  
If the trainer that is saved looks for a brief second, he/she can see a Rapidash, its blue flames contrasting with its black coat standing at the top of a hill, with a rider sitting tall on top a good distance from him/her.  
  
Just before they...  
  
Disappear.  
  
Many argue that it's just an illusion, few know or believe the truth.  
  
Like a ghost in the night...  
  
The Phantom Rider will always be there to protect the innocent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Short but sweet; I think that's appropriate enough for an ending. Again, I would like to thank PikaCar/Marle, Carbonite 4, Gema J. Gall, Shadow Fox, and the others for reviewing this story, and please review. 


End file.
